I'm The One
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Songfic set to "I'm the One" By Christine McVie. Shuichi get's hurt by Yuki agian and finds himself at Hiro's doorstep. Kinda squel to 'Say My Name'. HiroxShu.


**Song: I'm The One**

**Sung by: Christine McVie**

Disclaimer: Don't own song or anime, This is a **SHUICHIxHIRO**.

**Two AM and it's you on the telephone**

**Cryin****' in your sleep**

**You figure since I got a shoulder and I live alone**

**You can come to me **

Shuichi found himself on Hiro's doorstep… How he had gotten there was anyone's guess, he didn't even know.  All he remembered was Yuki kicking him out… again.  This time Yuki said it was for real. 

Well now here was the problem, where was he supposed to spend the night?

The answer… Hiroshi's.

**Well, every time you find romantic infidelity**

**You make a point to let me know**

**I don't mind it if you make a martyr out of me**

**But there's one thing you got to know **

Hiro opened the door, looking more then half asleep, his hair was completely messed up and he was only in a pair of boxers.  But then again it was two something in the morning so it's not like he had thought he would be getting any visitors.  Hiro took a second to realize it was Shuichi on at his doorstep then moved aside so the pink haired singer could enter.

**I'm the one, I'm the one, yeah**

**To get you out of this**

**I'm the one, I am the one**

**I'm the one you miss**

**Baby, I'm the one **

Shuichi quickly walked inside, not even bothering to hide the fact that he had been crying.

"He kicked me out Hiro!" Shuichi cried and collapsed on Hiro's couch.

"Again." Hiro muttered and sat next to the crying singer.  Sometimes he hated Yuki, those sometimes were every time Shuichi wound up at his place crying that his lover had hurt him.  He still didn't understand why Shuichi loved Yuki and stayed with him even though Yuki treated him like shit half the time.

**When you're feelin' like you need a little confidence**

**I'm the one you come to **

**Every time you get in some kinda sticky mess**

**I'm the one you run to **

Hiro sighed and pulled the singer into his arms.  He felt as sobs racked Shuichi and inside Hiro began to get even more pissed.  What right did Yuki have to hurt such a kind person?  All Shuichi ever did was care about him, yet Yuki had caused Shu more pain then pleasure at points it seemed to Hiro.  

"Hiro am I a bad person?" Shuichi suddenly asked him.

"What?" Hiro asked, he couldn't believe that Shu would ask such a question.

**But you don't understand the heartache behind my kiss**

**You're just thankful for a friend**

**I'm not your doctor baby, I'm not your psychiatrist**

**But you keep come back again **

"Yuki hates me, so am I a bad person?"  Shuichi asked again.

"No you're not." Hiro told him.  Great another reason to hate Yuki.

"But he doesn't love me… Hiro am I un-lovable?"

"What?"  Hiro had no idea what Shuichi was going on about.

"Am I such a bad person that no one can love me?"

Hiro sighed, this wasn't good.  "Shu your not a bad person."

"Are you sure?"

Hiro signed again and did something he never thought he would have done before.  He tilted Shuichi's face up to his and gave the singer a light kiss on the lips.

**'Cause I'm the one, I'm the one, yeah**

**To get you out of this**

**Well, I'm the one**

**I know where you're comin' from**

**I'm the one you miss**

**Baby, I'm the one **

Shuichi stopped crying and his eyes went wide.

Hiro had just…..

Hiro was…

Wait was this a dream?!

Nope not a dream….

Shuichi suddenly realized he had stopped breathing and forced air into his lungs again.  Hiro seemed to sense his surprise and broken the kiss.

**I'm the one, I'm the one, yeah**

**To get you out of this**

**Baby I'm the one, I am the one**

**I'm the one you miss**

**I'm the one**

Hiro didn't look at Shuichi and instead walked away from him and to his bed.  He couldn't believe what he had just done.  Granted he really didn't mind it, but still, here Shuichi had come over here hurt by Yuki and he had taken advantage of the situation.

So maybe going to bed wasn't the best next move but he couldn't think of anything else to do.

What if he had hurt Shuichi?

No he couldn't bear to face his best friend if he had hurt him in anyway.  He really didn't know where to go from here.

Bed…. Yes that was the answer.

**Oh I'm the one**

**I am the one**

**I am the one**

Hiro was facing the wall when he felt someone crawl into bed next to him.  There was only one person other then him, so of course he knew who it was.  He turned over and found himself looking at Shuichi.

"Shuichi?"

"Shhhh." Shuichi muttered and crawled closer to him, using his body heat and his chest as a pillow.

Hiro froze, not sure what was going on… well he knew what was going on, but why was Shuichi next to him… in bed.  Granted it wasn't a bad thing but still.

"I just wanna sleep here." Shuichi muttered.

Hiro wrapped his arms around Shuichi and felt as the singer fell asleep.  A few seconds later he too was asleep.

*~*~*~*

A/N: Yep that's the end… and this is a one shot.  Maybe tied to 'Say My Name' if you really want it to be.  And I'm sorry, but before Gravitation I really didn't write male/male fics, except for a couple of Samurai Troopers I have hidden on my web page, so I'm still getting used to writing them.  And the ideas for this fic came long before "Say My Name" so this is kinda a prequel. 

CC wanted and loved!!!


End file.
